Wind Blows, Flowers, and You
by kim kyuna
Summary: Spring Date Kyumin small drabble/BL/Random/ Typos/No edit/requested


**Wind blows, Flowers, and You**

**For My Precious OTP**

**KYUMIN IS LOVE**

**By Kim Kyuna**

Sudah lama. dan sepertinya memang sudah agak lama semenjak terakhir kali aku menghirup udara segar, merasakan lembutnya angin yang meniup-niup rambutku, merasakan bagaimana bahagianya mereka bermain, tidak perlu lagi bergerak risih atau semacamnya. setidaknya untuk beberapa puluhan hari ke depan.

Dan lihat semua bunga yang bersemi sekarang. masih bertajuk kerinduan dan menunggu. seperti para ombak di laut sana, seperti angin yang bergerak risih, mereka tetap merindu akan hujan, mereka tetap menunggunya, menunggu hujan menyampaikan salamnya. namun ada satu yang berbeda, mereka tersenyum..

bermekaran seakan tidak ada lagi belenggu kerinduan di antara sunyi senyapnya malam, seakan tidak ada lagi sengatan sinar sang matahari yang mencemooh mereka setiap saat.

mereka bahagia dan kuat.

Lalu..

Kau..

Kau lebih dari angin yang bertiup atau bunga yang bermekaran. kau lah yang selalu membuat mereka semua berbeda, kau bisa membuat angin yang bergerak risih seperti daun menjadi angin yang bertiup lembut merasuki jiwaku

Kaulah yang membuat bunga bunga bermekaran pada mahkotanya sekalipun kenyataannya mereka tidak begitu.

Kau, hanya dengan melihatmu bahagia dan terseyum, seakan musim semi terjadi setiap hari di hidupku.

Seakan melihat angin bertiup lembut, seakan melihat bunga bunga bermekaran.

Well, this isn't me at all.

"Kyu, sudah sore..."

Ah ya, aku lupa satu hal..

Kau juga selalu nampak sempurna dengan semua suara lembutmu, caramu menatapku, mengerjap penuh tanya ketika aku hanya menatapmu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku berbohong jika aku berkata aku mencintaimu karena sepertinya cinta yang kurasakan lebih dari apa yang orang lain sebut cinta.

Persetan dengan semua yang mereka bilang tentang kita Min, tapi..

"Kyu? Hei? Kau sakit? Mengapa melihatku begitu Kyu?"

Satu lagi Min..

Ini salah..

Mana ada perasaan menggebu-gebu segila ini? mana ada perasaan jatuh cinta bisa datang berkali-kali seperti musim yang datang setiap tahun?

"Cho Kyuhyun.. jika kau masih berdiam diri sambil menatapku seperti itu, aku akan pulang sendiri dan aku mmphh"

Angin, Bunga-bunga, dan Kau..

Manis. semanis ciuman pertamaku. selembut tekanan pada bibirku yang awalnya ragu dan penuh malu hingga pada akhirnya bergerak seperti kapal yang baru saja melepas jangkarnya, begitu nyata dan bergemuruh seperti petir di musim panas.

"Aku mencintaimu Min.."

Dan ya..

Tawamu..

Nyanyian terindah yang pernah ada selain saat mendengarkan kau bernyanyi, senandung mimpi yang terasa nyata. awan-awan yang semu tapi nyata. seperti cahaya yang masuk melalui kisi-kisi dan menerangiku.

.

.

.

"Bodoh!"

"Mengajakku kencan hanya untuk sendirian termenung lalu menciumku, dan berkata hal aneh."

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu? Kau sakit?"

"Kau seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang ku kenal"

"Hei, apa salahnya menikmati musim semi? kau tidak mau kucium?"

"Kalau begitu pergi saja sendiri! kau hanya menyuruhku menyetir bukan? "

"Mengapa kau selalu berburuk sangka padaku?"

"Lalu apa? Kau memintaku menyetir untukmu dan menjadi tukang potret keliling untuk memotretmu di tengah pemandangan dan.."

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Tentu aku harus mengajakmu sayang, karena kau yang membuat semua pemandangan itu nyata dan menjadikan semuanya seperti musim semi yang indah bagiku. aku harus mengajakmu karena dimanapun kau berada, tersenyum , di sanalah musim semiku"

Maaf Min, aku lupa satu hal

Semburat scripson khas mu..

Tertunduk malu-malu, memerah merona seperti seorang yeoja

Terima kasih sudah begitu sempurnanya hadir untukku Min..

Karena semuanya yang ada padamu kusadari itulah bagian terindah yang paling ada di dunia ini

"Saranghae Kyu.."

"Eh?"

"Sudah diam, aku lapar!"

Well, kau juga suka mengomel

Dan aku tidak berdaya dengan yang satu itu.

**FIN**

**3:12 am**

**Devi, Eci, ini request-annya**

**Trololol kalian harus bayar ya**

**Eonni Ridha, Billy, Kak Lia, Ayu Fitria, Rai, Jofiane, Ka Irent, Ka Nung, Ummu, dan readerdeul tersayang semua-muanya**

**Aku sayang kalian**

**Pendek dan yah,, emang Cuma segini yang ada di otakku jam setengah 3 pagi **

**Best Regards,**

**Kim Kyuna**


End file.
